character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle Matter (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
Summary Miracle Matter (ミラクルマター) is the secondary antagonist of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Miracle Matter is a white icosahedron, covered in red circles with black centers. It is a special Dark Matter that can use some of the powers Kirby can conjure. Miracle Matter was assigned control of Ripple Star when Dark Matter took it over, but was later defeated by Kirby. Miracle Matter possesses several powers that Kirby uses: fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability it uses is also its downside, as it can take damage by the same element it uses at the time. Attacking it with a different ability than the one it uses will not damage it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely High 3-A Name: Miracle Matter Origin: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Matter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Dark Matter Manipulation, Corruption (Superior to normal Dark Matter members that can corrupt entire planets), Regeneration (Mid-High), Malevolence, Small Size (Type 0), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by whatever ability is matching the form it is currently in), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot simultaneous columns of fire), Ice Manipulation (Can create shards of ice and use them to attack), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot electric beams), Earth Manipulation (Can generate different rocks), Bubble Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can surround itself with four bubbles that explode on contact), Spike Projection (Can protrude spikes from its body), Blade Projection, Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created its own dimension containing a dark blue background and a black void). Resistance to Possession (Scaling from Dark Nebula, whom can't be possessed by Ghost Kirby) and Bone Manipulation (Lacks bones). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Superior to normal Dark Matters, who are ranked among the strongest warriors of the Planet by Star Dream, making it superior to the likes of King Dedede, whom was able to stole all the stars from the sky), likely High Universe Level '(Even a weakened version of Dark Matter Matter's Clone --which is much weaker than Miracle Matter--, is able to fight Meta Knight, whose galaxia holds infinite power according to the pause menu of the Meta Knightmere Ultra mini game in Kirby Super Star Ultra; the pause menu says this: 剣にやどるは むげんのパワーおともにナイトをしたがえてぎんがの果てまで しゅぎょうのたびだ!, which means "Infinite power in your sword. Command your called knight, train and journey the cosmos!" Miracle Matter is also able to fight Kirby, whose power has been regarded as infinite by several sources. First of all, the pause menu of Kirby Planet Robobot says that Kirby has infinite power, and this isn't a mistranslation at all, because the japanese version uses the term ''mugen むげん, which means infinite. In an interview with Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby Planet Robobot, there is a part where he mentions that Kirby has infinite power, further supporting the pause menu statement. Finally, Star Dream says that Kirby has nearly infinite power in the American version of its third pause description; however, the japanese version, which is more reliable, doesn't mention the nearly, but said that Kirby has Mugen no pawā ムゲンのパワ, which means infinite power, and Star Dream itself says that it can do much against Kirby) 'Speed: ' '''MFTL+ (Faster than regular Dark Matter soldiers, who were able to past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds. Can keep up with Kirby, whom has shown many others MFTL+ feats) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level (Can take hits from Kirby, whom has to use the ability Miracle Matter is currently in to defeat it) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters w/ normal attacks, Intergalactic w/ Corruption Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Forms: Credit to Kirby Wiki *'Burning Form:' In its Burning form, Miracle Matter appears as a fireball with a yellow core. For its attack, Miracle Matter will shift in a direction and shoot simultaneous columns of fire. These leave behind fiery projectiles that can be used against Miracle Matter. There are three variations to this attack. It can shoot fire in vertical columns, which it will do so three times, it can fire in horizontal columns, two or three times, and it can move anywhere on screen and shoot fire columns in all four basic directions, doing so only once. *'Ice Form:' In its Ice form, Miracle Matter represents an ice cube, tilted on its vertices. It simply moves around the area, surrounded by shards of ice that can be used against it. After gliding around for a while, it will stop for a moment, still spinning the fragments around it, and change back. *'Spark Form:' In the Spark form, Miracle Matter is a ball of electricity. It fires three electric beams a few seconds apart from each other. The beams go off-screen, reappearing at the corresponding side of the screen, and once they get small, they turn into smaller energy balls similar to Miracle Matter. Only then can they be used against the boss. *'Stone Form:' Miracle Matter in its Rock form represents nothing more than a brown boulder. As it hovers, rocks appear on its four sides. It then attempts to drop these rocks on Kirby, dropping two, and then dropping two with itself. After that, it rolls about the ground for a while, stopping near the edges of the area, before floating back up. The smaller rocks it spawns are projectiles, but can only be used once they're dropped. *'Bomb Form:' As its Bomb form, Miracle Matter strangely turns into a large black bubble. It surrounds itself with four smaller bubbles. Once it launches the bubbles, they enlarge and bounce around. They then split into two smaller bubbles each, which then bounce around as well. Soon, the smaller bubbles disappear, leaving behind bombs that can be used. *'Needle Form:' The Spike form of Miracle Matter takes on an orange, 8-sided star. Once it transforms, it starts protruding each of its points, one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the arena. As each of the spikes retract, they leave behind a thorn that can be used against Miracle Matter. *'Cutter Form:' Miracle Matter's Cutter form resembles a crescent-shaped razor covered with moving spikes, with smaller crescents trailing behind. This form zips around the screen, in a path that's easy to predict. After a few times, it will dive into the ground, drilling through it, and return to the center. The only usable projectile is the smallest crescent at the tip, which respawns once inhaled. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3